Granny Smith/Gallery
Season one Applejack introduces Granny Smith S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 New Granny Smith S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Granny Smith rattler S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Granny Smith closing bag S01E07.png|Dragonshy Apple family defending the farm S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png|Fall Weather Friends Granny Smith angry S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Young Big McIntosh with Granny Smith S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two Granny Smith dancing S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Granny Smith taking care of foals S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Granny Smith speaking through large end of megaphone S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Granny Smith enjoys Apple Bloom's new talent S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash here we are S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Granny Smith comforts Big McIntosh S02E14.png|The Last Roundup Granny Smith makes a bet S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Embarrassed Apple Bloom S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three The ponies are dressing to fool Trixie S3E05.png|Magic Duel Granny Smith winks S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Granny Smith breaking the 4th wall S3E8.png|Apple Family Reunion Granny Smith winks at Applejack S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac on top of ice S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Granny Smith gives Spike the evil eye S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Applejack rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Granny Smith the lunch lady EG.png Fluttershy walking to a lunch table EG.png Pinkie Pie spinning around EG.png Season four Granny Smith pulling at black vine S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Granny Smith about to high-hoof Scootaloo S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Granny Smith looking up at bonnet S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Granny Smith rubbing on a foal's mane S4E13.png|Simple Ways Granny Smith 'We'll find out' S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Granny Smith "that you're old enough to stay" S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me View of Crowd S04E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Granny Smith diving S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Granny "My eyes playin' tricks" S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Granny Smith teaching Pinkie to bake cookies EG2.png Granny Smith folding cookie batter EG2.png Granny Smith winking at Pinkie EG2.png Pinkie Pie spinning wooden spoon EG2.png Granny Smith shocked EG2.png A Case for the Bass Applejack's house EG2.png Applejack asks Granny Smith about her bass EG2.png Granny Smith trying to remember EG2.png Granny Smith "Flibbity Flabbity or something" EG2.png AJ promotes Flim and Flam's pawn shop EG2.png Granny Smith "since when do you play the bass?" EG2.png Shake your Tail! Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Granny Smith rocking out to the music EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Granny Smith using two apple cores as earplugs EG2.png View of Applejack's garage EG2.png Season five Granny Smith "eeyup!" S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Granny Smith shouting "go!" S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Apple Bloom thanking Applejack S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Granny Smith confused by Pie parents' speech S5E20.png|Hearthbreakers Granny "from beyond the grave" S5E21.png|Scare Master Applejack and Big McIntosh working in the apple plant S5E25.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six Granny Smith distributing presents S6E8.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Zombie Granny slowly following behind S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Granny Smith the buckball referee S6E18.png|Buckball Season Gabby helps Granny Smith cross the street S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Granny Smith and swimming pig in photo S6E21.png|Every Little Thing She Does Granny Smith muttering to herself S6E23.png|Where the Apple Lies Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png All Bottled Up Sweet Apple Acres exterior at midday S7E2.png Granny Smith "I ain't seen it" S7E2.png Starlight "it's really, really important" S7E2.png Trixie "they'd go so well with cinnamon nuts!" S7E2.png Granny Smith "them nuts sure do smell good" S7E2.png Starlight levitates Trixie's snack bag off-screen S7E2.png Granny Smith briefly bewildered S7E2.png Granny "my eyes ain't what they used to be" S7E2.png Granny Smith "appeared out of thin air" S7E2.png Granny Smith "I have had a hankerin'" S7E2.png Jeweler Pony "ever since that Trixie came by" S7E2.png Anger bottle flies toward Bulk, Granny, and jeweler S7E2.png Starlight's bottle of anger shatters S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler infected by anger S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler marching angrily S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler stand over Trixie S7E2.png Trixie surrounded by anger-infected ponies S7E2.png Trixie "why are they looking at me like that?" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie S7E2.png Bulk, Granny, and jeweler glaring at Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith "you ruined my teacakes!" S7E2.png Trixie backing away from Granny Smith S7E2.png Jeweler Pony stands angrily over Trixie S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I'm trying to teach you!" S7E2.png Granny Smith "you're the worst!" S7E2.png Trixie "that seems harsh" S7E2.png Granny Smith takes a swing at Trixie S7E2.png Granny Smith menacing Trixie S7E2.png Trixie speeds away from Granny Smith S7E2.png Granny and Jeweler Pony chase Trixie S7E2.png Angry ponies still chasing Trixie S7E2.png Angry ponies chase Trixie up a tree S7E2.png Trixie runs into angry Granny Smith S7E2.png Granny Smith "bring up my dark past!" S7E2.png Granny Smith tosses her purse at Trixie S7E2.png Trixie confused by Granny's purse throw S7E2.png Jeweler Pony's visor sails over Trixie's head S7E2.png Trixie "I barely even know you!" S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies surround Trixie again S7E2.png Starlight approaches Trixie and angry ponies S7E2.png Anger drains out of infected ponies' eyes S7E2.png Starlight extracts anger from infected ponies S7E2.png Anger-infected ponies return to normal S7E2.png Trixie looks at Starlight's cloud of anger S7E2.png Starlight apologizes to other ponies S7E2.png Starlight "used magic so I wouldn't use magic" S7E2.png Granny Smith forgives Starlight Glimmer S7E2.png Granny Smith grinning widely S7E2.png Bulk Biceps gasping with shock S7E2.png Bulk Biceps grieving his destroyed cart S7E2.png Jeweler Pony "don't you work at the spa?" S7E2.png Starlight and ponies look confused at Bulk Biceps S7E2.png Bulk Biceps "I wear many hats" S7E2.png Bulk Biceps, Granny, and Jeweler Pony leaving S7E2.png Forever Filly Cutie Mark Crusaders pleased with themselves S7E6.png Sweetie Belle polishes Chipcutter's picture S7E6.png Scootaloo "you've come to the right place!" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle "what are you doing here?" S7E6.png Rarity scoffing playfully S7E6.png Rarity "it's a treehouse!" S7E6.png Rarity "that would be tres gauche!" S7E6.png Rarity explores the CMCs' clubhouse S7E6.png Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Rarity looking at right side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png Merchandise Granny Smith miniature set pony.png SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Miscellaneous Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png Twilight after getting out of her balloon S1 opening.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png CMC intro.png Timberwolf chasing Granny S2E12.png|An image from Family Appreciation Day, but without the sepia tone/filter Happy Mother's Day MLP mobile game.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Human Granny Smith (Early Version).png IDW comics My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics) Comic issue 5 page 7.png Comic issue 8 blank cover.jpg Comic issue 9 page 1.png Comic issue 19 page 2.jpg Comic issue 27 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 page 2.jpg Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 30 in Polish page 13.jpg Comic issue 46 page 3.jpg Comic issue 46 page 4.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series MLP- Micro Series 6 Cover A.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 credits page.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 1.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 6.jpg Micro-Series issue 6 page 7.jpg My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 2 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 8 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 sub cover textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 5.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 Jonagolds fight over Granny.png Friends Forever issue 27 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 sub cover.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 27 page 3.jpg Applejack introduces Granny Smith S1E01.png|Season 1 Young Granny sightseeing S02E12.png|Season 2 Granny Smith breaking the 4th wall S3E8.png|Season 3 Granny Smith diving S4E20.png|Season 4 Granny Smith "eeyup!" S5E4.png|Season 5 Granny Smith and swimming pig in photo S6E21.png|Season 6